powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Viera
Princess Viera is the princess and later ruling queen of the Lion Galaxy and an ally of the Ninja Steel Rangers. She owns the Lion Fire Zord. Character History Princess Viera first appeared on the Galaxy Warriors stage with her Royal Guard, Drillion. She then goes to Earth with Drillion and has him destroy the city in order to bring out the Rangers. The Rangers and Drillion battle and one of Drillion’s attacks is reflected onto the balcony where she is standing. She falls but is saved by Sarah but she retreats with Drillion. She explains to Galvanax what she did and why, and when he leaves, and then Galvanax tells Drillion to join Galaxy Warriors and leave Viera so Drillion can become the next Ruler of the Lion Galaxy. After Drillion betrays her, she goes back to the Galaxy Warriors Ship and takes her spaceship, the Lion Fire Zord. However, Galvanax fires the Lazers and shoots her down. After her ship is shot down, she turns into a pin on Hayley’s bag in order to get into the base. She asks the Rangers for help and they agree, but Mick doesn’t want to because of what Viera’s parents did in the past; Selling him and others to Galaxy Warriors as slaves. Viera apologies and they work together to fix the Lion Fire Zord, while the Rangers battle Drillion. A star attaches to Viera’s armour which disappears and is given to Brody, as Lion Fire Red. The rangers destroy Drillion and Mick turns the Lion Fire Zord into a Megazord to destroy a now Gigantified Drillion. After the Rangers return to the base, Viera gives Mick a present, a video call to his parents. She then leaves and Returns to the Lion Galaxy. Viera sends the Rangers a package containing the Lion Fire Armor Star and the Lion Fire Zord Star, a magic wand and spellbook for Preston and a hologram, in which she tells the rangers that she is giving them the stars to keep and the magic for Preston. Personality Due to her upbringing, Viera is under the impression that "Might Makes Right" and to crush your enemies at any chance. Although deep down, she had a feeling this wasn't true. It was through the kindness of Sarah that Viera confirmed this. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': As an inhabitant of the Lion Galaxy and like Mick Kanic, Viera can shapeshift into inanimate objects. Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Princess Viera is portrayed by Ruby Love. Notes *Princess Viera is similar to Madame Odius since both are female characters whose Super Sentai counterparts are male. *Her being the owner of a giant Megazord and being from outer space is also similar to Trey of Triforia from Power Rangers Zeo. *Underneath her LIon Fire Armor, she wears a black full bodysuit. *When Viera wears the armor, the helmet was black and the Lion Galaxy's royal symbol was on the chest. When the armor was used by the rangers, the helmet was red and the chest now had the Ninja Steel Rangers' symbol in the color of the ranger wearing it. Appearances }} See Also References Category:PR Allies Category:Aliens Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers